


Не ходите, дети, в Африку гулять!

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Фанфик по непрочитанной части канона? Люблю, умею, практикую!Предупреждение: ООС персонажей. Вукипедия как источник вдохновения. Нестандартные способы спасения от Темной стороны. В роли Африки - Коррибан.Да, четыре падавана. Да, на Коррибан. Да, в Долину Темных лордов. Выжили? Ох и сильна в вас Темная Сторона!
Kudos: 27





	Не ходите, дети, в Африку гулять!

**Author's Note:**

> Следы Омеги и Зан Арбор привели на Коррибан четыре пары джедаев: Скайуокер и Кеноби, Тачи и Олин, Рай-Гоул и Тру Вельд, Соэра Энтана и Дарра Тел-Танис. На время преследования ученики были отделены от учителей, чтобы лучше выполнить миссию. Исследование Дрешде привело их в Долину Тёмных лордов. Из-за высокой концентрации тёмной стороны на планете падаваны вместо командной работы начали драться между собой. (с) Вукипедия

В долине тихо. Воздух стоит неподвижно, напоенный жаром и сухостью. Даже вездесущий песок не шуршит, пересыпаясь под шагами. Космическая тишина. В глазах мутится, в ушах стучит кровь, а в голове то и дело шепчет не-словами чей-то морозом по спине пробирающий не-голос: «Ты пришел, пришел сюда. Думаешь, что справишься? Думаешь, что достоин?». И раз за разом отвечаешь: «Да, пришел. Да, справлюсь. Да, достоин». Не-голос смеется дрожью мурашек по телу и спрашивает: «А они?» «А что они? Они – со мной».

  
Отступники уже давно мертвы, думает Энакин. Наверное, забежали в одну из гробниц. И умерли. Самоубились о саркофаг, к примеру. В голове возникает отчетливая картинка: Дженна Зан Арбор с энтузиазмом колотится головой о каменную крышку. Не-голос усмехается в голове: «Что ж, так тоже можно…» Песок беззвучно стелется под шагами, хватает за ноги, заставляя с каждой минутой ступать все тяжелее. Волнами накатывает жутковатая муть, то рождая где-то внутри, под ребрами, злобу, то леденя кожу страхом, то заставляя оглянуться. Сзади идут еще трое падаванов, два юноши и девушка, но Энакин совсем не чувствует, что ему прикрывают спину. Настороженные взгляды жгут то затылок, то лопатки, раскаленным песком сползают по позвоночнику. Мы так далеко не уйдем, думает Энакин, и тихо ругает по-хаттски того очень умного и достойного джедая, который решил разделить учителей и учеников на Коррибане.

\- Так, стоп, - Энакин остановился и поднял руку. – Передохнем немного. У меня этот песок скоро из носа потечет.

\- Слабак, - фыркнул Олин, тем не менее, с облегчением плюхаясь там же, где и стоял. – И часу не прошли!

\- Слабак, - с недоброй усмешкой согласился Энакин. – А теперь вопрос на засыпку, ребята. Кому из вас уже успело почудиться, что среди нас идет ситх?

Падаваны запереглядывались.

\- Ага. Вижу, всем.

\- Просто показалось на секунду, - проворчала Дарра. – Здесь слишком тяжело дышать.

\- И к мечу ты тянулась из-за того, что дышать трудно?

\- Энакин, а тебе-то какое дело? – Вельд угрожающе приподнялся с песка.

\- А меня тоже тянет вас всех перерезать, чтобы в спину не ударили, - признался Энакин. – Ребята, вы про Коррибан читали?

\- Священная планета ситхов, - Дарра пожала плечами. – Тут похоронены многие из Лордов времен Империи ситхов. Сильное воздействие Темной стороны. Агрессивная фауна. Скудная растительность. Постоянного населения нет. Планета не рекомендована к посещению без крайней необходимости.

\- Именно, сильное воздействие, - кивнул Энакин. – На нас. Мы ведь не сами друг на друга коситься начали. Пока от Корусканта летели, ничего такого не было.

\- А может, ты нам зубы заговариваешь? – улыбнулся Вельд. – А сам уже сговорился с этими отступниками и тянешь время, чтобы они сбежать успели?

\- Да куда они от наших мастеров сбегут? – отмахнулся Энакин. – Короче, ребята, предлагаю немного отвлечься.

\- А миссия?

\- А ты долго прошагаешь в таком состоянии? – парировал Энакин. – В общем, все дружно снимаем плащи и кладем их во-он на тот булыжник.

\- Допустим.

\- Теперь берем мечи, вынимаем из них элементы питания и кладем все это на плащи.

\- Ты сдурел? – поинтересовался Олин. – Оставаться беззащитными тут?

\- А ты от всего этого, - Энакин неопределенно повел рукой, - собираешься мечом отмахиваться? Я, знаешь ли, тоже про Коррибан читал. Неправда это, что тут нет постоянного населения. Здесь призраки мертвых ситхов живут. Вполне постоянно. И световые мечи их не берут.

\- Но есть же и те, за кем мы гонимся, - заметила Дарра. – Давайте лучше просто сядем и помедитируем. Очистим разум…

\- И я после этого сдурел, - ехидно буркнул Энакин. – Вот ты представь себе: приперся в Орден ситх, расселся в Зале Совета и начал молниями по стенам фигачить. Чтобы разозлиться и отгородиться от тлетворного влияния Светлой стороны, ага. Как думаешь, скоро его уконтрапупят?

\- Да в полсекунды, - буркнул Вельд.

\- Вот. А мы, если следовать аналогии, как раз тот самый наглый ситх и есть. Вельд, сядь! Я это для примера сказал. Так что не будем привлекать внимания хозяев своим «нет-эмоций-есть-покой», а попробуем решить проблему, как нормальные люди. Давайте. Мечи вот сюда. Вот, видите, я пример подаю. Достаю элемент питания и кладу рукоять на плащ. И полой прикрываю. Чтобы песком не засыпало. Вот, видите? И ничего не взорвалось от того, что я без меча теперь. Ну давайте, ребята.

Недоверчиво переглядываясь, падаваны все-таки отложили мечи на камень и отошли подальше.

\- И что дальше? – хмуро поинтересовался Олин, нервно ощупывая пустое место на поясе.

\- А теперь припоминаем все давние обиды и как следует чистим друг другу физиономии на кулаках, - объявил Энакин, деловито подворачивая рукава туники.

\- Нельзя, - напомнила Дарра. – Кодекс. И вообще, джедаям между собой драться запрещено.

\- А мы еще не джедаи, мы падаваны.

\- Все равно нельзя!

\- Дарра, - вздохнул Энакин, - еще минут десять – и мы кинемся друг на друга, размахивая мечами. Может, лучше сбросить лишние эмоции без лишних жертв и разрушений? И кстати, разве тебе не хочется мне настучать? Глаз подбить, нос расквасить, зубы проредить?

\- Хочется, - застенчиво потупилась Дарра. – Очень.

\- Так действуй! А то, пока ты стесняешься, я возьму дело в свои руки и начищу харю вон тому нахалу.

\- Эй, это еще вопрос, кто тут что кому начистит! – возмутился Вельд. Энакин весело улыбнулся и с наслаждением зарядил ему в ухо.

Это было восхитительно. Наконец-то сбросить с плеч не только потертую джедайскую робу, но и все правила и запреты, которые она накладывает. Бить, бить, вкладывая в каждый удар всю мутную пустынную злобу, тянущуюся из-за запертых дверей гробниц, весь гложущий душу страх, всю агрессию – да нет, не Темную сторону, идиоты, это же простая детская драка, какая тут может быть Сила? Да, детишкам уже немало лет, но когда это кому мешало?

Энакин не запомнил, сколько времени они упоенно мутузили друг друга, месили кулаками, раз за разом встречая лопатками песчаную землю Долины. Остановились только тогда, когда подгибающиеся ноги уже совсем перестали держать.

\- Ух, - произнес Олин, утирая сочащуюся из носа кровь. – Энакин, ты монстр.

\- А то ж, - устало усмехнулся тот. – Ладно, у тебя тоже удар славно поставлен. Хатт, я теперь левым глазом вижу что-то странное. Фингал, наверное.

\- А ведь сработало, - изумленно покачал головой Вельд. – Ну нас и колбасило! Так вот как Темная сторона-то действует…

\- Вот-вот. Ладно, сейчас вроде все уже адекватные? Тогда берем мечи и топаем отсюда. Только элементы питания пока не вставляем, а то вдруг опять накатит?

\- А миссия? – напомнила Дарра.

\- Энакин прав, - Вельд покачал головой. – Мы прошли совсем немного и уже едва не поубивали друг друга. Мы не справимся. Только помрем зря.

\- Отступников мастера поймают, - кивнул Энакин. – А вот если они, придя назад, обнаружат наши трупы, нехорошо получится.

\- Нехорошо, - фыркнул Олин. – Мне нравятся твои формулировки.

\- Ага. Пошли уже. И это, если на кого накатит, говорите сразу. Что-нибудь придумаем.

Падаваны, пошатываясь, поднялись на ноги, подхватили завернутые в ткань мечи и поплелись обратно. Мимо в вязкой тишине медленно плыли гигантские статуи, громады гробниц и выжженные горные склоны. Яростное небо жгло головы, мягкими ударами заставляя пригнуться, упасть на колени. Энакин шел, упрямо расправляя плечи и глядя прямо и немного вверх.

«Достоин?» - «Да». Вправе?» - «Да»…

\- Меня опять, - дрожащим голосом произнесла Дарра. – Энакин, что делать?

\- Стоим! Мечи на землю, садимся на задницы. Карты у кого-нибудь есть?

Падаваны переглянулись.

\- Только астрографическая в челноке, - помотал головой Вельд.

\- Хреново. Значит, сабакк отменяется.

\- У меня кости игральные есть, - признался Олин. – Я на них в тонких манипуляциях Силы тренировался.

\- Скажи прямо, хотел научиться круто жульничать, - фыркнула Дарра.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Энакин. – Давай сюда. Будем бросать кости. Играем на раздевание.

\- И поможет? – скептически посмотрел на него Олин, передавая два шестигранника.

\- У нас уже не выйдет подраться с такой самоотдачей, а так хоть отвлечемся.

\- Признайся, ты просто не хочешь продуть, - хмыкнул Вельд. – В прошлый-то раз ты один на ногах остался… почти.

\- И это тоже, - кивнул Энакин. – Бросаем. Только, чур, без Силы! А то мы их разломаем в процессе.

\- Да тут и не используешь ее толком, - проворчал Вельд. – Давит так, что чувствуешь себя полурасплющенной лягухой.

\- Тем лучше. Кидай, лягуха.

Кости помогли быстро. Падаваны даже не разделись толком, скинув только по паре предметов одежды каждый. Зато успели поспорить, является ли предметом одежды падаванская косичка и станет ли ее обладатель автоматически рыцарем, если проиграет и отрежет.

\- Вроде отпускает, - нервно хихикая, заметила Дарра.

\- Эх, - притворно огорчился Вельд. – А счастье было так близко! Еще немного – и мы узнали бы, какие трусы кто носит…

\- Не, до трусов еще далеко, - отмахнулся Энакин. – Всё, встаем и идем дальше. Глядишь, и сможем выбраться помаленьку.

\- Обратно одеваемся? – уточнил Олин.

\- Конечно. Или ты хочешь топать по этому славному песочку босиком?

Очередная гробница наплывала огромным, размазанным по краям кораблем. Энакину казалось, что невидимые, но оттого не менее смертоносные пушки направлены на него, а наводчик смотрит через прицел немигающим взором.

«Уверен?» - «Да». «Осмелишься?» - «Да»…

\- Что-то в этот раз быстро началось, - заметил Олин. – Мне уже снова кажется, что ты, Дарра, против меня какую-то пакость замышляешь.

\- Ясно, - Энакин с трудом отвел взгляд от невидимого окуляра прицела. – Кто на каких языках ругаться умеет?

\- Думаешь, отвлечемся?

\- Надеюсь. Я неплохо матерюсь на хаттском, но и только, - Энакин набрал в грудь побольше горячего колкого воздуха и выдал длинную прочувствованную тираду.

Падаваны заинтересованно прислушались.

\- А перевести? – потребовал Вельд.

Энакин подумал и начал:

\- Это печальная история о юной влюбленной девушке, не слишком разборчивой в объектах своей любви и по недомыслию связавшейся с тремя джедаями сразу, причем все они были экзотами и предпочитали использовать свои световые мечи не по назначению. Плодом сего союза во втором поколении, появившимся на свет с посильным участием в процессе бритой наголо банты, является тот самый штабист, направивший нас сюда.

\- Круто! – выдохнула Дарра.

\- А то ж, - ухмыльнулся Энакин, подхватывая ее под руку и делая маленький, почти незаметный шаг в сторону выхода из Долины. – Давай теперь ты.

\- Я немного знаю мандо-а, - призналась Дарра. – Только я не уверена, что это ругательства…

\- А ты попробуй, - Энакин сжал другой рукой локоть Вельда и еще на один шаг переместился от гробниц. Олин, поняв его мысль, взялся за Дарру.

Ругательств хватило надолго. Впереди, покачиваясь в жарком мареве, маячила предпоследняя гробница. Когда она сравнялась в размерах с ближайшей статуей, Энакин, охваченный вдохновением, заявил:

\- А еще это можно делать в стихах!

Жанр матерной частушки был на Татуине одной из любимых форм искусства. Раньше Энакин никогда не пробовал их сочинять, но сейчас четверостишие про Оби-Вана и его тесные отношения с Кодексом джедаев выскочило как-то само. Падаваны переглянулись, и народное творчество понеслось потоком. Про Йоду и лягушку на стероидах. Про Ки-Ади Мунди, заявившегося в бордель со своим гаремом – на самообслуживание. Про Мейса Винду и трех ситхов (третий не лишний, третий – запасной). Про Эйлу Секуру и ее топик. Про то, почему именно башни Храма джедаев так возвышаются над Корускантом и что они напоминают юным падаванам. Про Верховного канцлера и десяток гунганов, добивающихся независимости…

Они шли мимо последней гробницы, и Энакин уже почти не слышал голосов товарищей за гулом в ушах. «Достоин», «вправе», «хочешь», «уверен» и «посмеешь» смешивались в голове, и он только беззвучно шевелил губами, твердя одно бесконечное «да, да, да». Муть Темной стороны снова накатывала порывами песчаной бури, обжигала гневом сознание.

\- …Энакин! – он очнулся только тогда, когда Вельд зарядил ему полноценную плюху под падаванскую косичку. – Да ты вообще слушаешь?!

\- Да, - произнес он уже вслух, оседая на песок. – Что, уже не помогает?

\- Энакин, ты куда-то совсем улетел, - мерзко усмехнулся Олин. – Задумался, наверное? О том, как бы в эту пирамиду забраться потихоньку, да?

\- Сам такой, - машинально ответил Энакин, отодвигая не-голоса на границу сознания. – Сильно плющит?

\- Неслабо, - Дарра передернула плечами, садясь рядом. – Всё кажется, что телом кого-то из нас уже завладел один из местных призраков и сейчас ка-ак…

\- Уверяю, они и без этих банальностей могут устроить нам восхитительное «ка-ак», - вздохнул Энакин. – Ладно. Челнок уже близко. Видите, вон, на выходе из долины

металлом блестит?

Падаваны перевели взгляды. Солнце отражалось на крыльях их кораблика, стоящего, и в самом деле, не так уж и далеко.

\- Нам только до него добраться надо. Потом наверняка полегче станет.

\- У тебя еще есть задумки? – Дарра, кажется, лучше всех противостояла давлению на разум: Олин и Вельд смотрели на него уже враждебно, Вельд незаметно тянул руку к мечу.

\- Есть. Самое сильное средство. Мне всегда помогало. Вельд, руки из-под плаща! Если ты достанешь меч сейчас, в него песок попадет, и он работать не будет!

\- А ты такой умный, Энакин, сразу видно: с песком всю жизнь общался! – огрызнулся тот.

\- Умный. И общался. Так. Садимся кружком. Руки на колени. Пустые. Нет, Дарра, медитировать не будем, я все еще жить хочу. Глаза бы лучше закрыть, только вряд ли получится…

\- Ага, я их закрою, а ты на меня кинешься, - недобро усмехнулся Олин. – Ты ведь мне завидуешь, Энакин. Из-за того, что мой мастер мне больше внимания уделяет, чем твой – тебе.

\- Да вертел я твоего мастера на центральной башне Храма! Так вот, о мастерах. Сейчас мы все вместе вспоминаем, какие нехорошие вещи нам учителя делали. Как они нам нотации читали. Штрафные работы назначали. В сельхозкорпус отослать грозились. В Великую войну ситхов поиграть не дали. На Коррибан отправили одних, в конце концов! И каждый медленно и в деталях представляет себе, как он своего мастера убивает. Пикантные подробности приветствуются.

\- Какие пикантные подробности? – смущенно уточнила Дарра.

\- Откуда я знаю, что ты со своей наставницей сделать хочешь? – удивился Энакин. – Мне вот Оби-Вана, например, больше всего душить нравится. Но мечом тоже хорошо. Давайте-давайте, не отлынивайте.

\- Я не хочу мастера резать, я тебя хочу расчленить, - мотнул головой Вельд.

\- Я брыкаться буду. А учитель далеко, он тебе сейчас ничего не сделает. И вообще, разве ты его совсем-совсем убить не хочешь? За то, что отправил тебя сюда ситхам на съедение. За то, что издевался, непосильные задания давая. За то, что он – мастер, а ты – падаван, и обязан подчиняться, хотя ты и сам ничуть не хуже. Что, разве не хочется?

\- Ну…

\- Вот. Так что закрой глаза и не отвлекай. У меня из-за твоих хотелок Оби-Ван не расчленяется.

Любимый способ справляться с нотациями учителя, он же «Энакин-о-чем-ты-думаешь-с-таким-выражением-лица» оказался очень действенным. Даже не-голоса на границе сознания, казалось, притихли. Пятый раз с наслаждением проткнув Оби-Вана мечом и полюбовавшись, как тот пытается дышать прожженными легкими, Энакин медленно поднялся и повел остальных к челноку. Сверкающий металл манил, обещал защиту и безопасность.

\- Ну надо же, и правда, помогает, - выдохнула Дарра, опираясь о дюрасталевое крыло.

\- А как же! Не зависай, давай внутрь, и побыстрее.

\- А что, у тебя идеи кончаются? – поддел его Олин.

\- Нет. Просто следующим способом будет оргия.

\- Чего?

\- Оргия. Свальный грех. Перетрахаемся, короче. Причем не по очереди, а все вместе.

\- Это… как? – Олин, судя по выражению лица, напрочь отвлекся от вдумчивого прирезания своего мастера.

\- Не знаю. Но мы попробуем.

\- Я знаю, - слегка покраснел ушами Вельд. – Я клип видел… но лучше не надо. Там… словом, нам не понравится.

В челнок они ввалились, как стадо гунганов, удирающих от учителя грамматики. Энакин плюхнулся в пилотское кресло, судорожно запуская двигатели.

\- Эй, ты чего сюда сел? Я лучше вожу, чем ты… ап!

Судя по звукам, Олина сосредоточенно и немного нервно целовали.

\- Правильно, Дарра, отвлеки его там, чтобы не мешал, - Энакин лихорадочно стучал по кнопкам на панели управления.

\- Это не я, это Вельд, - смущенно хихикнула Дарра. – Но я сейчас присоединюсь.

Как можно целоваться на троих, Энакин не знал. Впрочем, у ребят за спиной, кажется, неплохо получалось. Вот и пусть пока отвлекутся и не мешают, а он все равно лучше пилотирует, чем Олин: у него боевого опыта больше. Энакин забил в бортовой компьютер данные для расчета траектории и перевел взгляд на экран. График на миг заслонило на удивление четкое видение: хрипящий, задыхающийся Оби-Ван с рассеченной грудью в отблеске какого-то красноватого огня. «Хочешь?»

\- Сам справлюсь, - проворчал Энакин и рванул челнок вверх. Не-голоса снова зазвучали в голове, спрашивая, требуя. Внизу развернулась, стремительно уменьшаясь, Долина, потянулись строгими линиями гробницы Темных Лордов, блеснул на солнце второй челнок, оставленный мастерами на другом конце зоны высадки.

\- Да, ребята, - произнес Энакин в пустоту. – Мы это… в общем, до Долины мы не дошли. Цель встретилась нам раньше, мы подрались, но Зан Арбор удрала и забежала в одну из гробниц. Мы не осмелились ее преследовать. Пусть лучше нас ругают за трусость, чем допытываются, как мы справились с давлением Силы призраков.

\- Пожалуй, - нервно хихикнула слегка задыхающаяся Дарра. – Эта миссия будет нашим самым большим секретом.

\- Это уж точно, - Энакин вымученно улыбнулся, глядя на экран. Вопросы в голове смешались в отдаленный, слабеющий шум, и Энакин, не выдержав, выдохнул: «Да, достоин, да, уверен, да, удрал, и нет, не стыдно!»

Вспышкой перекрыл все другие не-голоса ледяной хохот, и в сознании прозвучала еще одна четкая мысль:

«Приезжай еще, мальчик».

Да, подумал Энакин, выводя корабль на орбиту, об этом я и правда никому не смогу рассказать.


End file.
